Kjorn
King 'Kjorn' is the wingbrother of Rashard, King of the Aesir and the son of ex-king Sverin. He is mated to Thyra, nest-sister of Shard. Description He is described as having golden feathers and lion hindquarters, with 'rare summer-blue eyes'. It is stressed throughout the entire series how rare Kjorn's eye color is. He now has a son and and heir to the Aesir throne named Kvasir. At the end of By the Silver Wind, he went back to the Dawn Spire with his family. History Pre-Series Kjorn's father, Sverin, was said to of begged his father, Per the Red, to leave the Dawn spire so that his son wouldn't have to grow up in the same nightmare that he did. This 'nightmare' was the Wryms of the Dawn Spire, whose bloodcurdling screams filled their nights with fear. When they arrived and conquered the Vanir, Kjorn was put into the same nest as Shard, where they soon bonded, and later became Wingbrothers. Song of the Summer King Kjorn is introduced as Shard's Wingbrother in the first book, and is show to admire Shard's flying abilities. Right before the Great Hunt, it is revealed that the only reason Shard was hunting is because Kjorn had told his dad, the king, that he wouldn't hunt without Shard. Skyfire During the second book, Kjorn is shown to be sad and angry after what happened with his wingbrother. He is angry at the wolves of Star Isle, the Vanir and Ragna for turning his wingbrother against him. He later learns, after following a mysterious and enigmatic shewolf into the caves beneath the Isles, that his wingbrother is alive and plans on reclaiming his islands. A Shard of Sun Kjorn leaves The Silver Isles in order to go find his wingbrother in the Winderost. He is first captured by Rok and his band, but then escapes thanks to the help of a painted wolf. Nilsine, a Vanhar sentry, accompanies Kjorn on his journey along with Fraenir and a few of her sentries and guards. They meet up with Brynja, Asvander and Stigr, who is angry at Kjorn because of what his grand father did. They then fight the wyrms after they attack and kill Toskil's mother and he reconsiles with Rashard. The two then work out a plan to bring peace to the Winderost and Silver Isles. By the Silver Wind Kjorn is shown to be working the plan with Rashard in order to bring peace. He forms an alliance with the Lakelanders, the Vanhar, the Painted Wolves, Lions and Eagles in order to defeat the wyrms. He is later captured by Orn and imprisoned, but escapes with the help of Brynja's father, Mar. Kjorn then retakes the Dawn Spire and secures his throne. Kjorn, along with Rashard and their large band, return to the Silver Isles where they fight with the wyrms one last time. During the battle, Thyra gives birth to his kit and his father, Sverin, is slain. He then stays in the Silver Isles until his and the other Aesir kits are old enough to be carried home, which he does and reclaims his rightful place as leader of the Winderost. Trivia * He currently rules the Dawn Spire With Thyra * He has the dragons blessing which he'd passed on to Kvasir Quotes Gallery Screen Shot 2016-06-18 at 1.12.58 PM.png|Kjorn by QueenClam/GDTrekkie Category:Royalty Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Gryfons Category:Song of the Summer King Characters Category:Dawn Spire Gryfons Category:Aesir Category:Skyfire Characters Category:Shard of the Sun Characters Category:By the Silver Wind Characters Category:Former Silver Isles Gryfons Category:Winderost Gryfons Category:Lakelanders